


Cooking by the book

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Harry has a lot of hidden talents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: What Harry didn't expect to find upon coming home from a rather tedious meeting with Merlin was Eggsy standing in his kitchen with a sheepish expression on his face, covered head to toe in flour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little silly one-shot I thought of whilst making cupcakes and watching Kingsman today XD

What Harry didn't expect to find upon coming home from a rather tedious meeting with Merlin was Eggsy standing in his kitchen with a sheepish expression on his face, covered head to toe in flour.

"Eggsy" Harry sighs as he places his umbrella in the stand and makes his way into the kitchen "please tell me why my kitchen looks like a crack cocaine den?"

"Uh, I was trying to make cupcakes for Daisy's birthday and I sort of...got it everywhere?" Eggsy explains with a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his flour covered hair, which sends a puff of powder into the air. 

Harry walks over to the kitchen table to scrutinise the mess. The table was littered with a assortment of flour, powdered icing and discarded egg shells. It was, safe to say, a disaster zone.

"I see" Harry muses as he glances up at the half burnt cakes cooling on the rack "and I suppose the cakes themselves were supposed to be cooked that well?"

"I...forgot they were in the oven" Eggsy hangs his head in shame "Rox called and I got distracted"

Harry turns around to look at Eggsy, who looks downright miserable, and sighs "Right, okay then. Why don't you help me clear this mess up and I'll help you make a fresh batch?"

Eggsy's head shoots up and he grins widely at Harry "you will?"

"Of course" Harry answers as he rolls up his shirt sleeves and makes his way to the sink to prepare a bowl of warm water and some washing up liquid "if it's for Miss Daisy I am only too happy to help, besides-" Harry gives Eggsy a wry smile as he hands him a sponge "I happen to make a mean batch of cupcakes"

Eggsy's grin somehow gets impossibly wider and he sets to work cleaning the mess up "thanks Harry"

"No need to thank me" Harry mummers as he gets to work clearing up the eggshells, gently bumping his shoulder against Eggsy's as he works.

* * *

A hour or so later a new batch of cupcakes have been made and are now cooling on the rack. They look wonderful, Eggsy has to admit, and so much better then the first batch. Harry had somehow acquired some food colouring and had created an army of rainbow cakes for Daisy, each topped with a buttercream flavoured with strawberries and rainbow sprinkles. Eggsy had not even known Harry had all of that in his cupboard, It turns out he still had a lot to learn about him.

Once the cakes have cooled, Harry brings down a container and Eggsy helps him place the cupcakes inside, ready to take to his mother's house.

Harry takes Eggsy to the front door and Eggsy stands on his doorstep with the container under his arm, looking up at him happily "thanks again Harry" he says with a warm note in his voice. 

"Like I said, there is no need to thank me. I was happy to do this for Daisy," Harry replies smiling at Eggsy fondly. 

Eggsy nods "Daise will be so thrilled you know? You've really made her birthday" he's smiling so damn brightly that Harry finds he has to look away. 

"Well, I'm glad I could help" Harry responds, looking towards a suddenly interesting spot on the pavement. 

"Hey" Eggsy whispers softly and Harry looks up and see's Eggsy's warm smile before Eggsy is leaning up on his tip toes to kiss him softly. 

When Eggsy pulls away, he gives Harry a wink and begins to walk backwards away from Harry's house "thanks again Harry!" he calls with a cheeky smile as he turns around and walks away.

Eggsy walks away and leaves Harry dumbstruck for what is possibly the first time in his life.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
